Guerras Neathianas
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: A la hora de la verdad, el recuerdo de un pasado distante se presenta en sus vidas. Ahora es su turno de proteger a Code Eve y a su hogar natal, ahora es su momento, su última oportunidad. Es hora que el León suelte su rugido.
1. Prólogo

**Título:**_ Guerras Neathianas._

**Pairing's:** _Serena/__**Elright**__**/Fem!Airzel**__, Jin/Fabia._

**Genre:**_ Adventure/Friendship/Romance._

**Rated:**_ De K, K+ a T._

**Summary:** A la hora de la verdad, el recuerdo de un pasado distante se presenta en sus vidas. Ahora es su turno de proteger a Code Eve y a su hogar natal, ahora es su momento, su última oportunidad. Es hora que el León suelte su rugido.

**Disclaimer:**_** Bakugan **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_**Lo Primero: **__Muy bien, seamos honestos, de estar leyendo mi fic, dejarían review. PERO. Les apuesto mis queridos helados de sal marina a que no están leyendo esta historia, como sea. Si hay un milagro y alguien me está leyendo: Dejen review. __**Lo Segundo:**__ No sé cuándo actualice, estoy en cuarto año y mis tareas son de lo peor, eso sin contar que mi madre __**NO**__ desea que use la computadora a menos que sea para tareas y – como ustedes se imaginarán – yo __**NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR UN DÍA SEGUIDO AL OTRO, PORQUE CRÉANME QUE SI NO HAGO ESO **_**JAMÁS**_** ME LLEGAN REVIEWS**__, al menos en la sección de bakugan es así, por lo que ya veremos cuándo actualice, solo les aclaro de una vez que esta historia ya está hecha, tiene todos sus capítulo, pero de ustedes – o al menos de sus reviews – depende que actualice o no.__** Lo Tercero:**__ Relacionado con lo anterior, esta historia tendrá continuación pero con otros personaje, y como dije, será solo dependiendo de sus reviews. En el último capítulo diré cuales son las opciones como continuación, solo diré, __**no**__ trata de los mismos personajes de __**Guerras Neathianas**__, quizá los mencione, pero fuera de eso nada.__** Lo Cuarto:**__ Al igual que con los anteriores, depende de ustedes y sus reviews que yo abandone o no el fandom de bakugan: __**si lo abandono**__ – que imagino pasará – no habrá continuación de este fic y por lo tanto, no se esperen ni mi Dan/Mira, Shun/Fabia, o mi Next Generation; por el contrario, __**si no lo abandono**__ – lo cual no estoy segura ya que nadie debe estar leyendo esto – tengan por seguro que habrá continuación pero, como este, escribiré primero todos los capítulos y luego los publicaré._

_Resumiendo todo:_

_Tómenlo como un reto, sin reviews no hay continuación. Sencillo._

_PD: ¿Soné ácida? No fue mi intención._

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

"_Se dice que, con el inicio de Vestroia, vino un orden. Los primeros bakugan existentes, conocidos en un futuro como los dioses bakugan, hermanos, eran dos: Un dragonoid pyrus, y un dharaknoid darkus. La luz del fuego y la oscuridad profunda. Enemigos jurados desde el inicio de los tiempos. Ambos hermanos, nacidos de un lazo único, fuerte y especial, casi irrompible; decidieron dividirse Vestroia por el deseo de su madre, Eve; así se hizo: el hermano mayor, el bakugan dragón del fuego, se quedó con los reinos positivos, los royal: el agua, la luz, y el propio: Fuego; más el hermano menor se quedó con los otros tres restantes, los negativos, los crow: la tierra, el viento, y el suyo mismo: la oscuridad._

_Todo fue paz al inicio, más sin embargo, la arrogancia y avaricia consumió al dharaknoid, tanto que a su hermano mayor no tuvo otra opción más que pelear contra su hermano menor, más no fue competencia para dharaknoid. De esta forma, dejando tras de sí una sombra de caos, desesperación y muerte, el dragón decidió formar sus dos órdenes para que así, juntos, lograran derrotar a su corrupto hermano menor: la primera orden, conformada por guerreros de diferentes elementos, los llamó sus __**Soldados de Vestroia**__, defensores de la paz, o como serían conocidos en el futuro, __**Los Primeros Peleadores**__; más los segundos, serían un refuerzo, sus guerreros y guardias de confianza, necesitaban gente confiable, y para ello escogieron al atributo más puro y ancestral: La luz. Estos últimos guerreros serían los escuderos, o como él los llamó, __**Los **__**Guerreros de la Corona**__, ó__** Seishin**__, porque luchaban con el alma._

_De esta forma, los __**Soldados de Vestroia**__ fueron derrotados uno por uno, mientras su líder, el dragonoid pyrus, era asesinado por su hermano dharaknoid. Sin esperanza ni más por qué luchar, el líder de los __**Guerreros de la Corona**__, y fiel escudero de su amo el dragonoid pyrus, decidió efectuar el máximo sacrificio que pudiera hacer como soldado y fiel seguidor: dar su vida ciegamente por su amo. Le rogó a la madre de ambos hermanos que rompiera el balance del universo regresándole la vida a su hijo el dragón del fuego, a cambio de la suya propia. Sin poder evitar la decisión del fiel servidor de su hijo, al notar cómo – aún este estando en la muerte – lo seguía fielmente, Eve decidió cumplir su deseo al ver la decisión del fuego tatuada en sus ojos._

_El guerrero murió por honor y esperanza entregando su vida como sacrificio – muriendo cortado en dos al igual que su seños, a manos del dharaknoid –, pero su alma y decisión quedó en el dragonoid pyrus cuando este volvió a la vida. Los otros cinco soldados, ahora con su líder devuelta y con una nueva forma sagrada para ellos, una evolución, pudieron derrotar al dharaknoid y desapareciéndolo en la nada definitivamente. Pero a un precio alto. El dragón de fuego decidió que su fiel escudero volviera a la vida siempre que se viera necesario, así como sus dos compañeros guerreros, y que uno de ellos fuese el vigilante de su regreso. Así mismo, solo nacería su guerrero, cuando de su especie fuese el único guerrero de la luz nacido bajo protección de, como le conocían en ese entonces todas las dimensiones existentes, el __**León de Nemea**__._

_Así pasó._

_Más el dragón nunca dijo que debió ser un bakugan._

_Tampoco mencionó quién era el verdadero peligro."_

¿Y cómo él sabía eso? Era su deber estar informado por el bienestar de su ama, su master, porque era lo que debía ejercer un escudero como él. _**Deber**_.


	2. Los Diez

**kona kana lee: **_Gracias por tu comentario. No es la primera historia que lees de mí, sí con esta cuenta, pero ya leíste una historia mía __**ShunXFabia**__ llamada __**Ah Día de San Valentín**__, no sé si otra. La cosa es que soy la misma autora, solo que dejé aquella cuenta. Posdata: De antemano me disculpo por la conducta de Fabia, pero es una niñita, y la adoro así. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

_**N/A:**__ Es __**Semana Santa**__, aquí casi se acaba, así que pronto volveré a clases._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Los Diez**

* * *

**Neathia – Castillo de Neathia**

Los tiempos cambian, las personas y sus ideales también, así mismo como sus deseos, desean la comodidad y bienestar, no verse involucrados en disputas de ningún tipo, eso es algo típico y redundante que a él, sinceramente, le importaba un comino. La gente no deseaba morir, por eso preferían mil veces no toparse con alguien con un arma; eso se lo dejaban a los guerreros como él, o al menos, a los guerreros como los que él se convertiría: **Caballeros del Castillo de Neathia**. Desde que tenía uso de razón ese era su ideal, su sueño; claro que, antes de ello, debía soportar los maltratos y constantes abusos departe de una de esas niñas a las que debía cuidar.

Alzó la mirada al cielo aún oscuro, faltaban varias horas antes del amanecer, pero aún así, ahí en Neathia, desde el alféizar de su ventana, era capaz de ver con total claridad – aún sin un telescopio o unos binoculares – aquel conjunto de estrellas que reconocería a simple vista y sin equivocarse: **El León de Nemea**. Ha visto ese conjunto de estrellas desde que era un niño pequeño, y aún desde entonces sentía la calma que le proporcionaba esta. Sonrió. Casi podía escuchar el rugido del feroz león dándole de lleno en el rostro, el efecto de la acción – como si de simple viento se tratase – alborotándole el cabello dejándolo sin arreglo. Soltó un suspiro dirigiéndose a la cama, aún le quedaba varias horas de sueño antes de que su despertador sonara, se calmó mentalmente, solo faltaba un año, y cuando cumpliese los catorce, ingresaría a la academia para convertirse en caballero del castillo.

Era lo menos que podía hacer siendo un chico huérfano en Neathia. Dejó de pensar calmándose, cerrando los ojos con calma y dejándose arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo.

La alarma de su despertador hizo que abriera los ojos mirando cansinamente su habitación, otro día normal, la misma rutina. Decidió no perder más tiempo y se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, estirándose un poco, para luego empezar con su día, o al menos, con sus deberes del día. El baño fue rápido, ni que fuese mucho, luego salió a desayunar, los demás como él – en este caso los cocineros – le saludaron, él solo hizo un ademán con la mano sintiéndose igual de cansado que como despertó, el baño no había servido de mucho. Dejó sus pensamientos a la deriva, ignorándolos, para repasar su lista de hoy luego de acabar de desayunar: preparó el desayuno de sus dos amas y fue directo a la habitación de la primera, tocó, más al no escuchar respuesta, soltó un suspiro y entró; la única luz de la habitación era la que proporcionaba el sol por el ventanal, las cortinas color rosa de este mismo se movían al compás del viento, sonrió dejando la bandeja de plata con ambos platos del desayuno en el buro de al lado de la cama, y se dispuso a despertar a la niña quien dormía tranquilamente.

-Fabia-hime…-Dijo suavemente de manera solemne, inclinado frente a un costado de ella, solo un poco, y tocándole el hombro con una mano mientras la otra reposaba tras su espalda-Es hora de despertar –

La niña se removió entre las sábanas de color rosa al escucharle llamándola, suspiró, todas las mañanas era igual para acabar en lo mismo, de no ser porque le debía sus respetos a esa caprichosa princesa, juraba en nombre del león de Nemea, que ya hubiera hecho pagar a esa mocosa. Al ver que esta no se despertaba y seguía murmurando en sueños cosas que él no entendió, soltó un suspiro incorporándose de nueva cuenta con ambas manos tras su espalda y los ojos cerrados de manera calma-Fabia-hime, el desayuno está listo, además, ya es de día –

Esta volvió a removerse entre las sábanas, al menos fue lo que intuyó al escuchar el sonido de estas al ser rozadas por ellas mismas-Nya… ¿Elright-baka…? –

-Hai, Fabia-hime-Asintió entreabriendo los ojos, un poco molesto por la forma en que le llamó.

Vio cómo una sonrisa se aparecía en los labios de la niña, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar resignado preparado – y sabiendo – para lo que venía ahora-Me alegra que estés aquí, así que ahora, Elright…-Pausó un minuto en lo que él no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el seño con los labios tensos en una línea firme-¡Abajo y en cuatro!-Ordenó.

El aspirante a caballero hizo una reverencia y, con su tono más solemne posible para la pequeña peliazul, dijo:-Mil perdones, Fabia-hime, demo: debo ir a cumplir con mis otros deberes, será para luego de ello. Si su majestad me da permiso, claro está –

-¡NO! ¡Yo lo deseo ahora! –

No podía replicar frente a la princesa, pero deseaba hacerlo, tenía otros deberes, y si no los cumplía, el castigo sería para él; suspiró, no le quedaba de otra. Dobló ambas rodillas pegando las piernas al suelo, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante hasta pegar la frente contra el suelo, sus manos a ambos costados-Fabia-hime, debo ir a despertar a su hermana, prometo no faltar ni volver a replicar, pero por favor: permítame ir –

_Humillación…_

_Orgullo roto…_

Esas eran las únicas palabras que le llegaban a la cabeza en ese momento, él **no** debería estar siguiendo órdenes de una simple mocosa malcriada, y aún así lo estaba haciendo. Él **no** seguía ciegamente a la niña, no era su deber, y aún así la dejaron a su cuidado, no sabía por qué si – en realidad – él debía ser el escudero de la hermana mayor de esta, **no** de ella. Alzó levemente la vista encontrándose con la sonrisa cargada de superioridad y arrogancia de la niña, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño y los labios con una sensación amarga y agridulce en el estómago-Muy bien, Elright, pero más te vale y que no me estés engañando eh –

Soltó una corta risa volviendo a incorporarse, viendo a la niña-No lo haré, Fabia-hime –

_Despertar a la caprichosa mocosa malagradecida y malcriada: Hecho._

Tachó mentalmente caminando en dirección a la habitación de su **verdadera** preocupación con la bandeja y el segundo plato en manos, él era un escudero, cierto, pero no **debía** cargar con la mocosa sobre su espalda, literalmente; sino con la chica a la que debía ver. Ella era su misión, su deber, y por quien **debía** velar día y noche aún en sueños. Era por ella que mantenía sus sentidos alertas y a flor de piel aún durmiendo, más no descansando si no se calmaba ó relajaba. Tocó la puerta con el dorso de la mano sin recibir respuesta alguna, por lo que abrió encontrándose con una vista igual a la de la anterior habitación, la gran diferencia es que sentía relajación en el ambiente y cómo le quitaban un peso de sobre los hombros. La gran diferencia era que la luz del sol era opacada por las cortinas cerradas. Dejó la bandeja en el buro de al lado y se dispuso a abrir las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos dorados del sol _Hecho_, luego se acercó al brillante ropero abriéndolo al instante de encontrarse frente a él, sacó un vestido rosa perlado – el que decía la lista que le entregaron la noche anterior – y lo dejó estirado sobre la silla que se encontraba en una esquina _Hecho_ volvió a tachar mentalmente.

Miró de reojo, por sobre su hombro, a la cama, específicamente a la chica que dormía entre las tersas cobijas de un cálido color ocre. Miró hacia su propia muñeca, su reloj marcaba en ese momento la hora exacta que debía despertarla, por lo que soltó un suspiro acercándose a ella, solo que, antes de levantarla, se quedó dirigiendo su mirada hacia su figura por un largo rato, sin hacer ruido, cual fiel mascota sumisa esperando por órdenes, casi en trance con su vista amatista perdida sobre la expresión tranquila de su ama al estar dormida, descansando. El sonido de jadeos, gritos cortos y quejidos le hicieron salir de su estado de ensimismamiento negando fuertemente con la cabeza, recordando de inmediato sus deberes.

-Serena-hime-Musitó en un hilo da voz, sin escucharse a sí mismo realmente hablando, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo levemente, sus ojos cerrados mientras fruncía el seño de manera leve-Es hora de despertar –

Escuchó un bostezo, por lo que abrió los ojos encontrándose con la joven mirándole, una sonrisa calmada formándose en sus labios-Buenos días, Elright-san –

-Hai, buenos días, Serena-hime-Respondió en tono solemne con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, y llevando una mano hacia su pecho, hizo una reverencia leve, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-Le he traído el desayuno, Serena-hime –

-Arigatou, Elright-san, ya puedes retirarte –

-Lamento discernir, más aún dado que sería irrespetuoso de mi parte, Serena-hime, demo, soredemo, es mi deber quedarme a su lado –

La chica suspiró sabiendo lo que ocurría, siendo la razón por la que su fiel escudero – mascota, como le llamaba su hermanita – no deseaba alejarse de ella-Despertaste a Fabia primero, ¿No es así Elright-san?-El chico no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa para luego desviar la vista hacia el suelo-Entonces debería marcharse ya, Elright-san –

-Hai…-Musitó desanimado el aspirante a caballero-… Serena-hime, con su permiso… –

Luego de que él se marchara, la mayor de las princesas soltó un suspiro-Fabia, ¿Qué haré contigo? –

* * *

-¡Arre, arre, ve! –

No pudo evitar morderse los labios con molestia al sentir un nuevo tirón de su cabello de parte de la niña, la gran mayoría de los días era igual, ese abajo y en cuatro – resumiéndolo todo en otras palabras de manera más cordial – significaba que quería – solo porque sí – que le hiciera de caballo hasta que se cansara, es decir, que le valía un comino que se quejara, solo quería divertirse. Sintiendo un ya conocido ardor en sus piernas al arrastrarse – siguiendo las órdenes de la más pequeña – por el jardín del castillo, miró de reojo con furia a la princesa, a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado, no dejaba de sentir rencor hacia la niña. Un nuevo tirón de su cabello le hizo quejarse.

-¡¿Qué es esa mirada?! ¡Compórtate o te irá mal, patética excusa de mayordomo! –

-Jodida mocosa…-Murmuró apretando los dientes con molestia-¡Agh!-Volvió a morderse los labios.

-¡Que te comportes! –

Elright estuvo dispuesto a devolverle la respuesta, inclusive ya había abierto la boca para hablar, más el llamado de un hombre mayor hizo que la niña se bajara de su espalda, por lo que él no pudo siquiera emitir una palabra, pero al menos logrando que él pudiera incorporarse aguantando el ardor al que ya se acostumbró, pero que aún así le molestaba. Sintió un – hasta cierto punto – cálido tacto sobre su hombro. Miró de reojo por sobre el mismo, y se encontró con una mirada esmeralda que ya conocía desde hacía varios años-Por favor, discúlpala –

-No se preocupe, Hakuro-sama, ya me acostumbré hace mucho tiempo-No supo por qué las palabras quedaron atoradas como un nudo en su garganta.

-No deberías complacerla, Elright –

-Es eso, mi señor, o un castigo, y sinceramente prefiero cumplir los caprichos de su hija menor antes de cualquier castigo que pudiera ser, no me interesa si fuese menos importante que los juegos de Fabia-hime –

El mayor suspiró-Entiendo, como sea, necesito que esta vez me acompañes a ver a los nuevos diez –

-¿Diez? ¿Ya han comenzado el día de hoy, cierto, señor? –

-Sí-Asintió el mayor igual de serio que siempre-Aunque… En verdad lo que necesito es buscar a Jin. Al menos espero y no te moleste acompañarme, Elright –

-Nunca señor, más bien sería un honor, Hakuro-sama –

-Ya veo, muy bien, vamos –

-Hai-Asintió.

Una oscura figura, desde lo lejos, veía cómo el soberano se marchaba del jardín seguido por el joven adolescente, las manos tranquilamente tras su espalda, temblando, mientras sujetaba una navaja como defensa no solo para él sino también para su señor, por si algo se presentara como amenaza o inconveniente en el camino. La figura sonrió ampliamente de manera siniestra revelando sus filosos colmillos. Por fin se acercaba el tan esperado día en que el león cumpliría su respectiva edad, y eso solo decidió que iniciara la cuenta regresiva. Se relamió los labios convirtiéndose en una bruma oscura, acercándose al joven y envolviéndole aún y cuando este no le viera, le susurraba al oído:-No lo necesitas –

Elright no pudo reprimir su respingo en lo que abría los ojos de par en par nervioso, con miedo, sintiendo un frío que le calaba por la columna vertebral y subía hasta su nuca, haciéndole temblar. Palideciendo, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la última zona afectada-¿Q-qui-én…? ¿Q-qué…? –

-No lo necesitas, eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir tú solo, es más… ¿Por qué no mejor-? –

Las manos de Hakuro se estamparon firmemente sobre sus hombros haciéndole alzar la vista hacia el mayor, o al menos eso era lo que intuía al estar notando todo algo borroso; el adulto había interrumpido aquello desconocido que le hablaba, le miraba de manera gélida, no, no era a él, era a esa extraña presencia que hizo que su expresión se perdiera, casi en un extraño trance. Aún sin poder detallar bien quién era – o qué era, le pasó por la cabeza – la persona frente a él, se empezó a remover inquieto ante el insistente agarre del mayor-Calma, ¡Calma! ¡BASTA! –

El muchacho se detuvo de golpe al reconocer la voz del adulto al que conocía bien, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, más que todo miedo, y la respiración agitada. No entendía por qué estaba y se sentía tan exaltado, solo sabía que iba con el mayor a ver a los nuevos diez, mientras que luego de eso, nada. Solo oscuridad-¿Ha-kuro-sama…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me… Ha p-pa-sado…? –

Al ver cómo el chico parecía no estar enterado, o no saber, sobre nada de lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar responderle con una mentira que, bien sabía, no le dejaría tranquilo, pero al menos ya tendría tiempo de pensar en algo-No fue nada, tranquilo, solo creíste ver algo extraño a los alrededores-Respondió. Pero claramente, a diferencia del chico, pudo ver a la perfección la extraña presencia que se había aparecido, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Elright tampoco era la primera persona que se veía como su blanco. Al notar que bajaba la vista y que continuaba temblando, le tomó del hombro volviendo a entrar con él al castillo, pero sin resultado al intentar calmarle-Hey –

Elright volvió a mirarle aún pálido-¿S-sí mi… Señor…? –

-Calma, no permitiré que algo malo te pase, se lo prometí a tu padre hace mucho tiempo...-Tragó en seco componiendo una sonrisa triste en su rostro-... También... A tu madre-Observó al chico apretar los puños con fuerza-Es… –

-… Lo que puede hacer, lo sé-Completó el chico con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, sujetando con fuerza el collar que llevaba en su cuello-Me lo dijo hace un largo tiempo –

**Mientras…**

-¡Hyaaaaaagh! –

El golpe que lanzó un chico de unos doce años de edad impactó contra otro de dieciséis, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios en un inicio solo se amplió un poco más. Sentada un poco alejada, la pequeña Fabia sonreía ampliamente apoyándole – al igual que otros chicos –, acompañada de su hermana quien solo sonreía. Soltó una risa entre dientes viendo al chico a quien acababa de golpear tosiendo algo de sangre en el suelo mientras un hilillo del mismo líquido se escapaba de su nariz, cierto, él también estaba herido, pero eran solo golpes sin importancia, por ahora, no requerían de su atención.

-¡Vamos Jin! –

-¡Maldito mocoso!-Le lanzó un golpe el chico a quien acababa de derrotar hasta cierto punto-¡Soy mayor que tú y no permitiré que me derrotes! ¡Yo seré el ganador! –

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Yo seré el ganador esta vez, imbécil!-Estuvo dispuesto a soltarle varios puñetazos-¡**Callejón de los Golpes**! –

-¡Basta Jin! –

El chico se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a quien consideró su mejor amigo luego de tanto tiempo, diciéndole que se detuviera. Miró a Elright quien llegaba con Hakuro frunciendo los labios, odiaba cuando su amigo le detenía-¡OH VAMOS! ¡¿Por qué demonios me detienes Elright?! –

-Jin-Habló el mayor-Ven acá –

-¡Ja! ¡Estás en problemas niño!-Se rió cínicamente su contrincante, más antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, un golpe en el estómago le sacó el aire para que luego fuese lanzado contra la pared; todos, inclusive el propio Jin, miraron asombrados al chico de casi trece años de edad sacudiéndose las manos tranquilamente-¿P-pe-ro… Q-qu-qué…? –

-Vuelves a abrir tu maldita boca, y te juro que te destrozo los dientes-Dijo el peliverde riendo fríamente mientras Serena se acercaba a él con una expresión seria, y empezaba a tirar de la oreja de Jin.

-¡O-OYE! ¡FUE ÉL QUIEN LE GOLPEÓ! –

-Pero tú exageraste, Jin –

Los tres chicos se marcharon caminando tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba el mayor, o al menos, uno de los tres era el único que se quejaba, no solo por el dolor que le producía el agarre de la princesa, sino por no haber acabado su lucha. Fabia se reía del joven que sirvió de adversario para Jin y quien se alejaba del lugar donde había quedado incrustado. Otro chico, un poco menor, se acercó a él-¿Cómo demonios te derrotó ese simple mayordomo? –

-Porque no es solo un simple mayordomo-Se quejó de dolor limpiándose el nuevo hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz-Ya lo sabemos: Una vez al año llegan diez niños al castillo de Neathia, uno de los diez es el único que puede servir como escudero. Ese chico… Lleva siete años en este lugar, y es el escudero de Serena-hime, significa que no solo fue el más joven en entrar, sino también el más joven en ganar, por así decirlo –

-No lo creo –

-Pues si está aquí, es porque es como Jin: Un simple chico huérfano hallado por Hakuro-sama con pocas posibilidades de haber sobrevivido a entrenar, y aún así, demuestra que lo logra. Ambos son iguales: depredadores al asecho que crecieron en las calles, poseen un instinto de guerrero por naturaleza –

Fabia miró hacia la salida, ambos amigos se marchaban hablando tranquilamente, y aún no entendió lo que quiso decir el contrincante de Jin.


	3. El Rugido

**kona kana lee:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Gracias por entender, y de antemano me disculpo si te he hecho esperar, estaba enferma y no tenía permitido usar la computador. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Dark hell:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Sería una mentira si te dijera que me encuentro bien de salud y en las situaciones escolares óptimas como para haber actualizado antes, considerando que la __**Semana Santa**__ acabó, y esa fue mi temporada de estar libre. Tuve el valor, cierto, pero ahorita este capítulo está siendo publicado a escondidas sin permiso de encender la computadora. No reprocho y de antemano lamento si sueno ácida u odiosa o, como tú dices, pesimista. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Genderbend. Cartas con la traducción original, tuve que buscarlas dado que no recuerdo los nombres… Eso y que son según el juego físico._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**El Rugido**

* * *

-¡Apaga la radio, no quiero saber nada de la guerra en este momento! –

-Es cierto Elright-san, por favor, apágala –

-Hakuro-sama…-Susurró el chico entrecerrando los ojos aún con la vista fija en la radio.

-Elright-kun, presta atención y si dicen algo extraño, me informas de inmediato –

-Hai –

Serena miró incrédula a su padre no entendiendo nada, dirigió la vista hacia su fiel escudero, este seguía pendiente con los sentidos a flor de piel, siempre alerta, por si algo malo ocurriese, nunca dispuesto a pasar algo por alto. Soltó un suspiro mirando a su padre, claramente pensativo, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué les llamó en ese momento? Siempre que deseaba ver a Jin y a Elright juntos significaba que ella también debía ir a acompañarles, ¿Pero nunca entendió el por qué dado que siempre hablaban de algo: sus respectivos bakugan? Dirigió la vista hacia el pelivioláceo - el cual hablaba con su padre -, en su hombro se encontraba una esfera bakugan color blanco con amarillo, le reconocía: era su fiel Haos Aranaut. Luego volvió a mirar a su escudero, sobre el hombro del chico yacía su bakugan del mismo elemento que el anterior, solo que una especie diferente: Haos Raptorix. Ella no poseía un compañero, y así le parecía mejor, después de todo, no le llamaba mucho la atención pelear. Resignada dejando hablar a su padre y al neathiano menor, se acercó a su fiel escudero-Hola-Este no le respondió. Soltó un suspiro, típico cuando **no era su escudero**-Sé que estás en tu modo palacio-mental-no-recibo-órdenes, pero necesito que me respondas, como amigos únicamente… Onegai Elright-san… Onegai… –

Escuchó al joven suspirando nuevamente, no pudo evitar dar un respingo al encontrarse siendo observada fijamente por sus fieros ojos amatistas, sintió sus mejillas calentándose, seguramente ya se tornarían rojas-Le escucho, master-Guardó un largo silencio desviando la mirada, sus mejillas rojas, a lo que vio a su escudero preocupado-¿Pasa algo, Serena-hime? –

Se acercó con cuidado a su escudero, susurrándole al oído:-¿Sabes por qué les ha llamado mi padre? –

El chico sonrió al escuchar a la joven princesa preguntarle aquello-En realidad, esta vez se lo ha guardado, mi señorita –

-Elright-Llamó impasible el adulto, el joven se levantó de inmediato con una mano sobre su pecho, la cabeza inclinada solemnemente-Esta vez necesito que prestes atención: ¿Qué sabes del oricalco? –

-Pues, según escritos de un humano, en la tierra… El oricalco sería considerado el segundo metal más precioso de su mundo, según dice en sus escritos de la Atlántida, un continente desaparecido en la tierra, aunque esto parece un mito, este metal hubo en muchas cantidades en la Atlántida, pero se perdió cuando el continente se hundió –

-¿Para qué nos ha llamado, señor? –

-Elright, ¿Qué armas existen forjadas en oricalco? –

-No lo sé señor, realmente me pregunto: ¿Acaso ese metal existe? Hakuro-sama, hasta donde tengo entendido, el oricalco desapareció junto con su continente, además, solo existe en la tierra… No importa mucho, a mi parecer… –

-Ven acá, y te explicaré lo que tienen que hacer; Jin, Serena, váyanse –

-S-sí… –

El chico se le quedó viendo al mayor, casi preocupado, primero la presencia, ¿Y luego que le preguntara sobre algo fuera de lugar al menos para él? Cuando vio cómo el adulto cerraba la puerta y se quedaba solo en la habitación con él, sintió el peso de la seria y dura mirada del otro sobre sí mismo, el ambiente a su alrededor tornándose tenso de inmediato. Bajó la vista frunciendo el seño, incapaz de moverse-Elright…-No respondió, tampoco alzó la mirada nuevamente-… Mírame…-Siguió guardando silencio, apretando cada vez más los puños mientras más podía-… Escucha, tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie, los sacrificios que se hicieron y que se harán. El oricalco te puede parecer un juego, pero para el León de Nemea, no lo es –

La simple mención de esas palabras, de ese animal y ese nombre, le hicieron alzar la vista sorprendido, si bien aquello era una constelación, para él significaba mucho más-Señor… ¿Está diciéndome que-? –

-Y pensar que ha transcurrido tanto tiempo, niño… ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde aquello? ¿Cinco… Seis…? –

-Casi siete, mi señor…-Murmuró por lo bajo desviando la vista, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Casi siete, ¿Eh? Sí que ha pasado un tiempo –

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, Hakuro-sama? –

Hakuro soltó un suspiro caminando hacia el ventanal de la estancia, tras el escritorio, viendo fijamente hacia las nubes grises que se formaban en ese momento; era claro que llovería, el sonido de los truenos apenas empezaba a notarse en el ambiente-Sencillo…-Murmuró perdido en sus pensamientos-Fue lo que dijo aquel día tu padre… –

**Hace siete años…**

_-Sencillo-Habló el hombre neathiano con una rodilla hincada sobre el suelo, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro en lo que posaba una mano sobre su pecho-Será sencillo, Hakuro-sama, no tiene por qué dudar de mi décimo escuadrón; se lo aseguro, no fallaremos jamás, en su nombre, le traeré conmigo –_

**Actualidad…**

-… Lo último que supe de tu padre, es que junto con algunos del décimo escuadrón, terminaron asesinados en una misión suicida-El joven apretó ambos puños con fuerza, lo sabía, él tenía su propia versión de los hechos, su punto de vista, su mal recuerdo.

**Hace siete años…**

_Los fuertes truenos resonaban de manera siniestra, las luces de los rayos cayendo de entre las nubes plomizas eran la única iluminación en ese momento, de su hogar, otorgándole ese ambiente dramático y a la vez pesimista que tanto odiaba en es__os__ momentos. Estaba solo en casa __durante__ es__a__noche__, su padre se había marchado con el décimo escuadrón y le había dejado, podía cuidarse, pero esa noche de tormenta se le hacía sumamente terrible. Se aferró con fuerza a su almohada, las lágrimas causadas por el miedo bañando la textura blanda que abrazaba entre sus brazos, temblando; aún escondido bajo sus sábanas, rogaba a cualquier ente celestial – en las cuales el único adulto de la casa, y que no se encontraba allí en ese momento, no creía – que su padre regresara sano y salvo ahí, con él, que no le dejara solo._

_Habían pasado horas desde que se había marchado, casi un día, él no había podido dormir, más bien cuando el sueño empezaba a hacer mella en todo su sistema de apenas seis años, saltó de improviso al escuchar la puerta ser golpeada de manera sonora, continuamente. Su padre hacía así cuando quería que se enterara que era él y nadie más, no tenía permitido abrirle a extraños. Sonriendo ampliamente, salió de entre sus sábanas y su cómoda – aunque fría en ese momento – cama, y, secando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Creyendo en que encontraría una buena escena frente a sus ojos, abrió la puerta sonriendo de par en par, esperando encontrarse a su padre sano y salvo de vuelta a su hogar, de ambos._

_Pero no fue así._

_Se encontró con tres caballeros del castillo, dos desconocidos para él, pero al último – claramente más viejo que los otros – sí lo conocía, y a quien había visto pocas veces al ser un superior de su padre. Su semblante se entristeció de inmediato, su padre no estaba por ningún lado de la casa sino ocupado, cumpliendo su deber, pero entonces… ¿Entonces… Entonces qué hacían esos hombres allí…? Tartamudeó intentando hallar palabras para expresar la confusión que sentía en ese momento, pero el semblante triste y de lástima que el más anciano llevaba tatuado en su rostro, no le hizo más que asustarse. Sabía que no quería preguntar, no le agradaba esa idea, pero aún así lo hizo, siendo un niño que no entendía lo que ocurría, pero que sí se podía asustar, hizo la pregunta…_

_-¿Y mi… Mi padre…? –_

_-Debemos irnos, niño –_

_-¡NO! ¡No me voy sin mi padre! –_

_-P-pero… –_

_Salió corriendo de allí, queriendo y deseando escapar de aquello que no aceptaría jamás, pero que era parte de madurar. Lo dejó de lado, y si bien no sabía quién lo hizo, ni cómo, deseaba escapar de inmediato, de aquel lugar._

_Si su padre no estaba en casa con él, entonces no tenía nada más que hacer allí._

**Actualidad…**

-Oricalco…-Continuó hablando el mayor sacándole de golpe de sus pensamientos-Y pensar que todo fue por aquello que los humanos ven como un metal –

-¿Q-qué… De… Qué habla señor? –

-Oricalco…-Volvió a hablar Hakuro mirando por sobre su hombro al más joven quien le dirigió la vista atentamente-Un humano lo ve como un metal…-Mientras hablaba, se acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba un par de papeles que entregó al más joven, este los tomó con cuidado enarcando una ceja, leyendo el título de la primera hoja de papel _"Orichalcum. Mission: Secret Quest"_ Alzó la vista hacia el mayor, esa era la última misión que tuvo su padre, al menos, aquella en la que estaba cuando… Tragó en seco palideciendo-¿Has escuchado la historia de los **Guerreros de la Corona**? –

-Por supuesto, donde el fiel escudero del primer dragonoid se sacrifica por el bienestar de su amo –

-Exacto, ¿Y sabes cuáles eran sus armas? ¿O sabes quién era en realidad el verdadero enemigo? –

-N-no señor…-De pronto cayó en cuenta de a dónde llegaba todo eso, incluyendo a las preguntas que el mayor le había hecho anteriormente, la misma finalidad-Masaka… No me diga que… –

-Así es, Elright-Le interrumpió Hakuro acercándose a él-Efectivamente: si bien para un humano el oricalco es un metal extinto y del que nadie, excepto un historiador, escucha; para un neathiano, específicamente para un guerrero, sabe que el oricalco es aquella energía que poseían los tres Guerreros de la Corona y que forman sus respectivas armas sagradas con que el primer dragonoid condecoró a sus tres fieles guerreros y seguidores, sobre todo a su escudero. Tu padre y su escuadrón, uno de ellos era un descendiente directo de uno de los tres guerreros, por lo tanto, tiene su conexión con el arma respectiva de su antecesor –

-Pero…-Interrumpió el chico levantándose de golpe de su asiento, sintiéndose abrumado de repente ante la nueva información adquirida de parte del mayor; sintió el sudor frío corriendo por su rostro y cómo las fuerzas se le iban. Se dejó caer al suelo de repente, pero alguien le detuvo de impactar su cuerpo contra el suelo, alzó la mirada, y se encontró con el adulto ayudándole a enderezarse, calmándole-No entiendo señor… ¿Por qué me dice esto ahora…? –

-Elright, las cosas pasan por una razón, por ello… Algo me dice que esta vez las cosas cambiarán, Elright…-Tomó al chico por los hombros, por primera vez en su vida, el más joven pudo ver al mayor, aquel hombre que le salvó hacía tanto tiempo y a quien le debía su vida, de manera exaltada-¡Muestra los colmillos! ¡Afila las garras! ¡Suelta tu rugido lo más fuerte que puedas desde el fondo de tu pecho! –

-P-pe-ro s… Se-ñor… –

-_**¡Y ES-UNA-ORDEN!**_ –

Elright no pudo evitar palidecer nervioso ante aquello, pero era una orden, y luego de escuchar esas palabras proviniendo del adulto, no podía evitar tener que hacer aquello, cumplir con lo que **debía** hacer, aún si en otros momentos las órdenes fueran malas según su punto de vista, claro que – en ese mismo momento – esa orden no resultaba tan mala. Por ello la cumpliría, si bien no con gusto, sino con algo de miedo, porque era precisamente aquello que había dicho. Era su deber-S-sí…-Murmuró-¡… Sí… S-señor…! –

-¡Oh ¿No es lindo?!-Dijo una voz femenina en tono burlón-¡Un tonto niño neathiano en verdad cree que puede cumplir una simple orden como aquella, JA! Lo sabía… Los neathianos buscan el oricalco, no sé qué es más patético: que crean tener alguna esperanza, o que su último recurso sea un niño –

Para Hakuro, siempre alerta a cualquier cosa desconocida que se hiciera presente de improviso, todo pasó muy rápido. Luego de escuchar aquella voz femenina, y al menos teniendo solo un ápice de infantil, pudo ver al chico colocándose alerta frente suyo, a modo de defensa, aquella navaja que siempre portaba – bien sabía él – ya se encontraba en su mano derecha, al igual que su compañero en la izquierda. Lo miró fijamente sorprendido, sintiendo la clara tensión que Elright dejaba entrever entre su postura-¡Sal de ahí!-Reclamó el más joven.

Una risa burlona se hizo escuchar al compás de unos pasos calmos acercándose a ambos _tap tap tap tap_ Se repetía. A cada uno que resonaba, el chico sujetaba con más fuerza de la necesaria a su fiel bakugan haos. Finalmente, ante ambos se presentó una chica de cabello verde claro y piel entre tonos de grises, pero eso no era lo que causó temor en el neathiano más joven, sino el color carmín de sus ojos, acreditándole el mismo sentimiento a la naturaleza que poseía la chica. Soltó un gruñido frunciendo el seño-Gundaliana –

La sonrisa torcida en los labios igualmente carmines de la joven, no hicieron más que dejarle a Elright un mal sabor de boca, más aún al escucharle soltando una risa maliciosa y, a la vez, juguetona, casi sombría-Veo que no te agrada mucho mi especie, niño, que bueno que tú tampoco me agradas… Ahora…-Un brillo malicioso de dejó entrever de su mirada carmín al mostrar, no solo a su bakugan ventus, sino una navaja igual a la del chico-O me dicen dónde hallarlas, o habrán más pérdidas neathianas –

La gundaliana no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, por el contrario, se sorprendió al ver el gesto furioso del neathiano en lo que soltaba un claro rugido, aquel semblante asesino asustándole un poco-¡Sobre mi cadáver, _**escoria gundaliana**_! –

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos-¡Entonces ven por mí, _**basura neathiana**_! –

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro seguidos por la mirada sorprendida del neathiano mayor, sabiéndose enterado de la contienda que esta batalla fomentaría, y enterado además, de lo claramente largo que sería el rencor que, si bien apenas había comenzado, ninguno sabía y se convertiría en algo más.

_Porque lo que el destino esconde…_

… _No lo ocultará…_

… _Al menos no eternamente…_

… _Sino que lo permitirá…_

_-__**¡Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge: Ataca Raptorix!**__ –_

_-__**¡Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge: Vuela Strikeflier!**__ –_

_-No me vencerás, escoria gundaliana-Habló entre dientes, apretándolos con fuerza._

_La joven no evitó formar una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Enserio? He… Oh cariño, ya lo veremos…__** ¡Poder activado: Destello Verde!**__ –_

_-__**¡Poder activado: Vendaval!**__ –_

_Los ataques chocaron causando que una cortina de humo se alzara entre ambos, era clara la meta, el objetivo que tenían, sin embargo, era igual con el secreto que guardaban._

… _Del odio al amor…_

… _Un solo paso habrá…_

… _Y suya por siempre…_

_-Maldita sea…-Se vio golpeado el bakugan haos bajo el ataque del ventus, cayendo derrumbado al suelo-¡LEVÁNTATE RAPTORIX!-Dirigió la vista hacia la joven gundaliana, la cual sostenía una carta sobre sus labios a modo de burla-Lo juro… –_

… _**Su alma será.**_


End file.
